Carefree Tyranny
by Ado Edem
Summary: What's the chance of beating a trickster god in gambling? A guaranteed zero percent. But somehow one Naruto Namikaze has done the impossible and is now way in over his head. What's a college student to do when they become a King amongst Kings? A Campione?


**Carefree Tyranny**

Just a small idea that popped into my head.

* * *

A Campione was a [King]. One who wields the absolute, over humans, over the world. A Campione is a [Devil], one who conquers the divine with the meager body of a human. A Campione is a [Tyrant] one whose commands are absolute throughout the land, undisputed by all but his fellows.

These bastards of Epimethius, these fools who have shaken destinies shackles.

A Campione is a [Human] and is thus subject to the same whims and fancies.

Excerpt from _21st Century Campione by Sir Robin Grim_

* * *

**Everyday Life of a College Student**

Naruto Namikaze was an average college student. He lived in an average apartment, in an okay part of town. He did okay in his classes, not great but not average either. Really besides from his foreign name and odd heritage he was your everyday Joe.

He stared at the phone in his hand, his brow furrowed in annoyance, the message was simple, really to be used by them in such a manner.

_**We the [Committee of Magical Commonwealth] would like to ask one [Naruto Namikaze] to represent us as the 8th Campione. You have been under careful observation and you would be accordingly accommodated. The 7th oldest Campione and the newest we recognize you into our folds graciously. **_

He was...annoyed to say the least, papers from this "Committee" stranded around him alongside empty envelopes.

Grades, medical records, resume, and a plethora of other legal documents surrounded him.

Not to mention all the 'data' on his habits, hobbies, likes and dislikes. Seriously he would have called the cops if he hadn't realized how futile it'd be.

He ran a hand through his blond mane, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "So I'm supposed to represent these guys? As a King?" He gripped the thickest folder labeled in glaringly bold characters **'CAMPIONE'**.

The 21 year old idly wondered if he could just refuse. Battles, ruling, politics. Ugh, just thinking about it hurt, not to mention the fact that there were 7 more of them.

A jacket, jeans, and an orange polo. He had to meet their...representative in an hour or so.

Tall, broad shouldered and imposing. The brunet man in front of him could easily be summed up as the world's most imposing butler. The man's suit seemed crisply pressed, and his body was ramrod straight.

"Milord, I am glad you could make it. I am Frederick, a Great Knight, and as of this moment your butler and informant. Any and all questions you have, and anything you need shall be accomplished.

It took him a minute to digest this. "I read the packages you've sent me and..please explain it more. What I'm expected to do all of it." He felt a growing headache, although he wasn't sure if he could still get those...

"A Campione is one who has done the impossible. Campione is one who has slain a god with the flesh of a mortal. One whose hubris is unmatched, one whose ability reins supreme. A Campione is a King, one who may only be challenged by his fellow Campione. The Committee would like to propose a partnership with your Highness. We would help you increase your experience and knowledge of what it means to be a Campione and all we ask is for you to endorse us."

Naruto contemplated this, on one hand his sense of adventure and inner prankster was screaming at him to accept on the other hand his common sense was telling him that he'd regret it immensely…. He sighed, "Sign me up Frederick."

* * *

***ONE MONTH LATER***

_Private Jet above the Italian countryside_

Naruto wondered at all of this posturing he was supposed to do. A Heretic God sited in Sicily, and from the data gathered it was the Hero to end all heroes, Heracles himself. Which of course was just _fantastic_. He was supposed to fight one-if not the greatest Hero in Europe after a _month!?_

"Come on I've outwitted Mercury, I can definitely outsmart Heracles…..hopefully before I become paste."

He once again looked over the list of bulleted points on Heracles that Frederick had made for him. "Maybe I can get him to defeat himself?"

He absentmindedly waved away the maid who came to inform him that they'd arrive in about 20 minutes and racked his mind for ideas. "There's only a couple of ways I could defeat that guy and I'll only have a few chances to do it…."

* * *

***First PoV***

I stared at the man in front of me, skin the color of polished bronze, a mane of wild black hair, eyes an electrifying blue, and a body simply exploding with muscles. The [Heretic God] Heracles, son of the Sky God Zeus, and my enemy. We faced off, in my left hand I gripped the caduceus, in his arms he gripped an uprooted tree.

This was it, my first battle as a Campione, my first trial to overcome, and the battle for my survival.

The die has been cast. Let's begin.

* * *

_**Committee of Magical Commonwealth's Notes on the 8th Campione **_

**Real Name: Naruto Namikaze**

**Alias: Campione # 8, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Ethnicity: Half Japanese, half Dutch: of Euro-Asian descent**

**Age: 21**

**Birth date: 10/10 (October 10th)**

**Height:179.2cm (5ft 10.55in)**

**Weight: 77.1kg (170lbs)**

**Blood Type: B**

**Authorities:**

**Mercurius (Mercury)**

**Caduceus- "**_Ye who stands within thy way, behold the unrivaled mark of thine patron!"_

**Grants: The ability to unlock anything, and the ability to travel anywhere without prior notice.**

**Sandals- **"_Upon thy feet are the winds of heaven, guide me forever more to the world's edges and heaven's precipice!"_

**Grants: The ability of flight, has the maximum speed of 200kph (124.3mph). Has a 3 hour time limit, and must recharge for 4 hours afterwards. Giving it a limit of 4 times a day.**

**Affiliations: The Dutch Committee of Magical Commonwealth**

**Extra Notes:**

**The alias of [Uzumaki Naruto] uses his mother's maiden name to try and throw of minor check ins. Thus leading others to believe he is vying for the 7th's Territory.**

**So far he seems rather stable and like the 7th is pretty approachable. **


End file.
